Spiky-Hair (Character)
"Hey, I'm Spiky-Hair! Welcome to the Neighborhood!"-Spiky-Hair meeting Tashiro for the first time Spiky-Hair is a character Created by Kenta David. He's Kester Team's Mascot as well as the Main Character of Kester Team's first Cartoon Series, The Spiky-Hair Show as well as it's Short Series, Spiky-Hair Toons. Development & Design Originally When Kenta Drew Spiky-Hair i the fourth grade, his colors were Blue skin and Black Spiky-Hair, Almost Similar to Sonic Team's Logo, As the Years Passed by, Kenta David decided to design and revamp the character to the basic colors Yellow, Blue & Red as well as make his name sake, Spiky-er. Thus, Making Spiky-Hair what he is today, "A Smart, witty, and cool cartoon character" as he calls it. This is where he also Develop his friends, Curly-Hair,Peter The Strawberry Soda, Gob, Exclamation Point Guy & Tashiro. "For all the years i drew Spiky-Hair, I wanted to even make a cartoon series based of him and his friends so thats what i did for this case." He said General Information 'Description & Personality' Spiky-Hair is a Ball-like Creature with Spiky-Hair, Black Beady Eyes & is known for his quick wits as well as his IQ of 999. Spiky-Hair's Animation Style is free-styled and is meant to ref the 90s Cartoons back in the day. He's known for winning so many awards as kid to his current state, which makes him a rival to his peers. He currently resides in the town of Acme Town, Home of almost any odd cartoon Character like Spiky. Relationships 'Peter The Strawberry Soda' Peter The Strawberry Soda is Spiky-Hair's Best Friend since they were first kids. Peter can be socially awkward at times except when he's around Spiky-Hair & Co. Often times he's Saved By Spiky-Hair when he's being drinked from time to time. You can't find a friend loyal than Pete. 'Curly-Hair' Spiky-Hair's Love interest in the Series, She can be known to have a sassy attitude from time to time (especially to Gob & Exclamation Point Guy). She has a Major crush on Spiky and can often hug him to death. She can can also deliver powerful slaps to Gob when he's bullying Spiky-Hair. As Kenta David Says it "Mickey Mouse has Minnie Mouse, Bugs Bunny has Lola Bunny so in this case i guess you can Say Spiky-Hair's Got Curly Hair!" It's hinted that Spiky-Hair has the same feelings for Curly-Hair but he doesn't show it often. 'Gob The Half Bird, Half Snowman' Spiky-Hair Official Bully as he calls himself. As Kenta David explains it "Their Friendship is like a Love-Hate relationship with the exception of one always outwitting the other." In this case Spiky-Hair Often Outwits Gob all the time when he's about to pummel them or if he's up to one of his tricks. He normally gets power slapped by Curly-Hair often. 'Exclamation Point Guy' Exclamation point Guy isn't much of Spiky-Hair's friend but an acquaintance due to his annoying personality. Spiky-Hair often sends Exclamation Point Guy somewhere far of the planet just so he can stop his excessive chatter and yelling (which makes SH Annoyed). 'Tashiro' Tashiro is Spiky-Hair's Trusted Robo buddy. He can transform into a giant robot whenever Spiky & the Gang battle his rival, Dickson. Tashiro & Spiky often talk to each other in Japanese sometimes. Other than that, He's Spiky-Hair's Close Friend Next to Peter Other Appearances 'In Kester Team Shows' Spiky-Hair can be shown at the end of Kester Team Shows Drawing the Kester Team Studios Logo as it's ident. 'In Video Games' The Spiky Hair Game Spiky-Hair is a Playable character in his own Adventure game, The Spiky-Hair Game. His Moves consist of Punches, Attacks with his Hair and a Pencil, hinting the KT Studios Logo Kester Team Cross Fighters Series Spiky-Hair is a Playable Character in The Kester Team Cross Fighters Series, His First Appearance was in Kester Team All-Stars Rumble + ''Nintendo Wii where he became a playable character for the first time in Cross Fighters Series He then appeared in Kester Team All-Stars Super Crossover Battle Revolution'' For Nintendo Wii . Since then he was made playable to the Wii U Version of Kester Team X Shonen Jump & His latest appearence in Kester Team All-Stars Ultimate Crossover Battle ''for Wii U ''& Kester Team All-Stars SUPER RUMBLE Series. Spiky-Hair is an All Around fighter for Beginners and Experienced Players who balance in both Speed and Strength. Kester Team World Box Spiky-Hair Appears in Kester Team World Box as one of the Playable Starters as well as amiibos Next to Hibari Gokumaru from Hibari's Excellent Adventure ''& Kento Takashi from The Series under the same name. He reprises his All-Around Mechanic from The Kester Team Cross Fighters Series only with his speed lowered a bit which makes him suitable for Beginners & Experienced Gamers. Category:Development & Design Category:General Information Kester Team Crossover Adventure Series Spiky-Hair's also playable on the KT Crossover Adventure Series, His movesets consists of classic cartoon physics and random violence. Category:Relationships '''In Other Media' Spiky-Hair can be seen in most KT Promos due to his Mascot status. He's also shown on Kester Team's Awesome Friday Block as a host or a background character next to a few KT All-Stars = Category:Other Appearances =